Three Versions of Burn
by omelettethemusical
Summary: Three characters' perspective on ending a relationship, based off of "Burn" from Hamilton.
1. Lily to Snape

Disclaimer: "Burn" belongs to Lin-Manuel; characters belong to Jo.

* * *

I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I read them, I knew we were friends

You said we were friends

I thought we were friends

/

Do you know what Petunia said

When we saw your first letter arrive?

She said "Be careful with that one, sis

He will do what it takes to survive."

/

You and your magic flooded my senses

Your spells always left me defenseless

You built me palaces with your potions

You built me castles

/

I'm rereading the letters you wrote me

I'm searching and scanning for answers

In every line

For some kind of sign

And when we were friends

The world seemed to

Burn

Burn

/

But you went and called me a mudblood

You told the whole world of the prejudice

Deep in your heart

In defending your pride, you have hurt me inside

/

Do you know what Petunia said

When I told her what you'd done?

"You know he hates people like us

Why make an exception for one?"

/

And then when you tried to apologize

Your sentences bordered on senseless

For you are paranoid about the Slytherins

How they perceive you

You, you, you

/

I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let everyone wonder how Lily reacted

When you broke her heart

You have torn it all apart

I am watching it burn

Watching it burn

/

The world has no right to my heart

The world has no place in my head

They don't get to know what I said

I'm burning the memories

Burning the letters that might have redeemed you

/

You forfeit all rights to my heart

You forfeit your chance in my bed

You'll sleep in the dungeons instead

With only the memories of when we were friends

/

I hope that you burn


	2. Snape to Dumbledore

I found this old letter she'd written

From the moment I read it

And it mentioned your name

I knew there'd be no blame

But I see all the same

/

Do you know what I said to myself

When you said Potter must die?

I said, "He's a better liar than I am

He fooled me with his alibi."

/

You and your mercy weakened my senses

Your forgiveness left me defenseless

Your second chances filled me with gratitude

You made me hopeful

/

I'm replaying the things that you told me

I'm searching and scanning for answers

In every word

For something I'd heard

And when we were friends

You gave me a

Light

Light

/

I'm reading what Skeeter wrote of you

Now the whole world knows that your very best friend

Was Gellert Grindelwald

Do you know what I said to myself

When I read what you'd done?

I said, "I can't say he's surprised me

I knew he was a slippery one."

/

You and your words, obsessed with your legacy

Your sentences border on senseless

And you are paranoid in every Pensieve

How they perceive you

You, you, you…

/

I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder just how Snape reacted

After you betrayed him

Now look what you made him

I am watching it burn

Watching it burn

/

The world has no right to my heart

The world has no place in my head

They don't get to know what I said

I'm burning the memories

Burying snippets that might have redeemed you

/

You forfeit all rights to my trust

You forfeit your claim on my soul

You've dug yourself into this hole

And left me with the facade of when we were friends

/

I hope that you burn


	3. Dumbledore to Grindelwald

I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I read them

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

I thought you were mine

/

Do you know what Aberforth said

When we saw your first letter arrive?

He said, "Albus, be careful

He will do what it takes to survive."

/

You and your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me defenseless

With all your promises of deathly hallows

And wizards meeting Muggles

/

I'm rereading the letters you wrote me

I'm searching and scanning for answers

In every line

For some kind of sign

And when you were mine

The world seemed to

Burn

Burn

/

Tomorrow we bury my sister

And now the whole world knows how I welcomed you

Into our home

You have brought us to shame

You have ruined our lives

/

Do you know what Aberforth said

When he saw what we'd done?

He said, "My brother is an Icarus

He has flown too close to the sun."

/

You and your words, obsessed with "the greater good"

Your sentences border on senseless

And you are paranoid in every paragraph

You just want power

You, you, you…

/

I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder

How Albus reacted when you broke his heart

You have torn my family apart

I am watching it burn

Watching it burn

/

The world has no right to my heart

The world has no place in my head

They don't get to know what I said

I'm burning the memories

Burning the letters that might have redeemed you

/

You forfeit all rights to my heart

You forfeit your place in my bed

You'll go back to your homeland instead

With only the memories

Of when you were mine

/

I hope that you burn


End file.
